A Flower in the Battlefield
by timefury02
Summary: A fierce relationship...
1. Chapter 1

**_A ROSE IN THE BATTLEFIELD_**

CHAPTER 1: **REUNION**

Ms. Mandy: Hey, students, we have a new student. Come on in, introduce yourself

Jason: I'm Jason Dean, nice to meet you

Sophie: Jase!?

Jason: Sophie? Long time... I guess

: Have you picked a seat already? There's an empty seat beside Sophie... okay, now open your textbooks to page 27

Jason: Thank you. I'll sit there...(to Sophie) Sophie? Don't call me Jase..

Sophie:(softly) Hey, I call you Jase because I want to, so call me Soph(souf)

Jason: Well, we're not kids anymore

Sophie: Fine, I'll tell everybody about it

Jason: About what, again?

Sophie: That you kissed me before

Jason: It was a frigging kiss, on the cheek, and we we're like 7 back then

Sophie: But I'll still tell everyone about it

Jason:Fine,Soph (thinking) She's so childish...

Sophie:Good

Jason: Its been 9 years... and we've changed

Sophie: You've grown taller..

Jason: Huh, seems like you've gotten cuter

Sophie:How can you still remember? Or are you teasing me...

Jason: Sorry

Sophie: Bastard... Shut up

Jason: Come on.. do you need a hug?

Sophie: Do I need one? No, and you said that we're not kids anymore right? What an ass...

Jason:Curse you, stupid bitch

Sophie:What did you call me?

Jason: I called you a _bitch_

Sophie: Hey, I'm not... You are

Jason: Wanna set this to a battle?

Sophie: Sure, old friend.

~~Lunch~~Battle Dome~~

Lily: I'm your cute announcer, Lily, at your service!(winks)

Guys: Yeah!

Lily: Well then, let's introduce the players!First off, a new transfer student, Jason Winston! And, the girl who never lost in this school, Sophie Austin!Get ready and prepare your weapons

Jason: Heavens from above, roar! Holy Sword, Gabrielle! Come on, show me your best, Soph!

As Jason said this, the skies began to rumble.. and a sword came down from the sky, and Jason effortlessly caught it

Sophie: Hold on, 'cuz there's gonna be an explosion comin'

Jason: Wha-

Sophie: Hahaha, Come forth from the grounds, Vulcan Sword, Quake!

After Sophie confidently said this, a hole from the ground opened and out came a sword, it looked burning hot, but Sophie held it without a complaint

Lily: First, for those who don't know how this battle goes, the goal is to "destroy" the other players life cubes, each player has three for this game, good luck and Start!

As the battle began, Jason and Sophie, went running, jumping, and dodging the other's attack.

Finally, each of them both had 1 life cube left. Jason's heart was beating fast, Sophie's too, they both were nervous, but both had an ace.

Jason: Yes. It's time. Bow before my true power, Angelic Strike!

Sophie: Guess I should too. Waver with fear, Magma Hit!

And the battle ended, with Sophie fainting...

Announcer: Uh...uh.. Someone actually beat Sophie Austin. Congratulations, Jason Winston!

Everyone: Whoa!

~~~Later~~~

Sophie: Did I pass out? Why am I in here? Ow ow ow

Jason: H-Hi...

Sophie:What are you planning to do!? You perv, stay away!? Ow

Ms. Mandy:(opens door) Come on, Jason, heal her already.(closes door)

Sophie: Really, you just needed to heal me? Why do we need a private space?

Jason:(thinking) Come on... how will i say this?( to Sophie) I sorta...need to... kiss you. Don't get me wro-

Sophie: Can't the nurse heal me in a different way!?

Jason: I haven't even finished my sentence, and the nurse is on break!

Sophie: Then, why do you need to kiss me?

Jason: Its how I heal people...

Sophie: You kissed a person already!?

Jason: Its just mom and it was on the cheek!

Sophie:Then hea-ow ow, heal me already

Jason: I can't do it with your eyes open, close them first

Sophie: Just not on the lips okay?(closes eyes)

Jason: Of course..

Jason gets closer and Sophie is impatiently waiting, Sophie turns her head, What will happen?

 **CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2: A GOOD FRIEND**

Author:Please don't be impatient and wait. Lol Hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**_A ROSE IN THE BATTLEFIELD (Warning! Kissing up ahead)_**

New Characters: Mark-Jason's roommate

Angel-Sophie's roommate

Alice-acting club member

Pres- class president

CHAPTER 2: _ **A GOOD FRIEND**_

They kissed. Lip to lip, their eyes widened and they wiped their lips.

Jason: Aaaagh! Why did you have to turn your head!?

Sophie: ( in a mad way) Sorry! You were taking too long!

Jason: Well, the past is the past, I guess you took my first kiss away... (sigh)

Sophie: At least it was me and not some random girl or anything

Jason: What are you talking about?

Sophie: I'm saying that I'm like your sister or something so don't even think that I like you

Jason: Well, lets get this over with...

Ms. Mandy: You two get safely back to class, okay?

Jason& Sophie: Yes Ma'am

~~After class~~

Jason:Well, I'm going to room... 307

Sophie: Okay. Have a goodnight's rest

Jason: Yes Mom

Sophie: Yeah bye

Jason: Yeah yeah

~~Next Morning~~

Jason is walking to school while..

Random Guy 1: Isn't that him?

R.G. 2: Yeah it is

Jason: Um.. sorry, but are you talking about me?

R.G. 1: Don't you know? Look behind you

Jason takes a look and sees a video posted on the school TV.

Jason was shocked. The video was him and Sophie kissing.

He got depressed, but just went to class like a normal day.

~~Later~~

Sophie: Jase, we need to know who did this...Oh.. Pres., you post the videos right?

Pres.: Yeah.. I didn't want to because its private but Alice forced me to...

Sophie: Alice!?

Alice: Mm? What? I'm not doin-

Jason: (calmly) Did you even know what really happened?

Alice: (cockily)Oh, Mr. new guy. You standing up for yourselves?

Jason: You know what?

Jason steps towards Alice, he slaps her arm and kisses her cheek.

Alice: U-um, is your ability, healing?

Jason: Yeah.. Now stop,(to Sophie) You, why do you look like that?

Sophie: Why do _I_ look like this!? You just kissed a girl you just knew!

Jason: Why, you jealous?

Sophie: NO! Why would I be jealous?Eww...

Alice: When I saw you two, you looked like you really liked it.

Jason: Creep!

Sophie: (blushes) Well, it felt soft, and I really liked that feeling.

Jason:Hey, are you seriously okay? Do you want me to seriously do it?

Alice: Are you guys stupid? There's tons of people here...

Jason: Well, it doesn't matter, for she wants it, right?

Sophie: Yes, your lips. Your luscious, delicious, soft lips..(closes eyes) Please

As their faces move slowly closer together, they both stop.

Jason and Sophie: Just Kidding.

Alice: Woah, great acting

Sophie: Well, that's my only skill in life...

Jason: Don't be so mean to yourself

Alice: You know, you should date each other

Pres.: I know right

Jason and Sophie:( coughs) Him/Her!? Gross! That would be a nightmare...

Alice: You two look cute for each other, Sophie, look at Jason. Jason, put your right arm behind her waist.

Even though they didn't want to do this, they still followed

Jason:Wait. my body's moving on its own

Sophie: Mine too.

Alice:Then...Kiss.A _French kiss_

Jason: No! My body it can't stop! Sophie, I'm sorry after this..

Sophie: Whatever happens, its not our fault

Pres.:Alice! You're gonna command them to kiss in front of all our classmates!?

Alice: No. I was just kiddi-

Alice was too late to let them stop.

Alice: They did't even try to resist...Now, Stop! Its grossing me out...

Alice, Jason, and Sophie ran and puked in the bathroom.

On the way to the dorms...

Mark: So... Did you like it? Wow,you and Sophie really get it on, you know?

Jason: L-Liked it?

Jason blushed and looked like a tomato

Mark: C'mon, I was-..bwahahahaha, you're blushing way too hard, man

Jason: Hey, Its because it was forced, okay?

Mark: Fine, fine

~In Sophie's room~

Sophie covered her mouth...

Angel: So, so, How did it feel?

Sophie:( while hand covers mouth) It felt like a living object was in my mouth, I can still taste his saliva, I think

Angel: Hahhahahahahaha! That's gross! What is her problem, anyway?

Sophie: Hey, at least I did it with the person I grew up with, I think I love the way his eyes shine, oh and how his face kinda turns me on, and, and ... how he kissed me... I think I love him. Angel, am I right?

Angel: Woah. That was a handful. Heh! good thing you actually have someone you like...

Jason: Excuse me, Sope are you in there?

Sophie:J-Jase!? How long have you've been outside?

Jason: Um, just now , why?

Sophie: Never mind... So why are you here?

Jason: I was gonna tell yo-

Angel: Good luck doing it, Sophie

Sophie: NO, No no no no no! we're not doing dirty stuff like you think

Angel: Then..you're gonna do it when I sleep?Its gonna be like...ahhh, Jase,I want you...while I'm missing out

Jason: Well, then , good night, sorry to interrupt, I'll just sleep and forget about it

Sophie: Angel!

Angel: Oh, was I wrong, yeah, maybe a little more hardcore, right?

Sophie: That's not the point...

Angel: Or... maybe...

Sophie: Stop it with your dirty fantasies!

Angel: Fine, going to sleep, right away...Jeez

~~In Alice's room~~

Alice: A healer and a vocal, I think I'm gonna play with them for a while...

~~End of Chapter~~


End file.
